Beautiful
by Silmeria
Summary: Black and blue marred his pale skin and blood pooled between his legs. Looking up to them he simply smiled – Insanity? No… it wasn’t that, it was love in a masochist’s point of view. RyouBakura


Summary: Black and blue marred his pale skin and blood pooled between his legs. Looking up to them he simply smiled – Insanity? No… it wasn't that it was love in a masochist's point of view. Ryou/Bakura

**BEAUTIFUL**

**RYOU'S POV**

He grabbed me by the collar and slammed me in the wall as hard as he could. He then punched me in the jaw, sending me to tumble backwards. I winced from the pain but said nothing. Grinning, he seized my wrists and pulled me forcefully towards himself, and before I knew it he was kissing me.

_**Sadistic bastard!**_

****

"Beautiful……….beautiful hikari…………" he whispered in my ear.

_**Did I say sadistic bastard? My mistake he was a sadistic mendacious BASTARD!**_

"Mine………" he continued as he nipped on my earlobe. The next thing I knew was that he had ripped my shirt from my lithe body and began playing with my nipples with his free hand.

**_I almost forgot, the damned demon was also selfish, domineering and lets not forget…horny…_**

****

He released me for a second as he removed his own shirt from his body. He took one glance at me before licking his lips in anticipation. He then pinned me to the wall making sure our bodies touched before trailing kisses down my neck. I purred, I couldn't deny the fact that I was getting turned on with his………ministrations.

**_Wonderful! My drop-dead-sexy Yami was seducing me! Oh wait seducing was an understatement—Bakura was going to fuck me whether I liked it or not..._**

****

Said Yami grinned as he took a nipple in his mouth, one hand wandering off to unbuckle my belt. " Do you want me to—" he murmured as I felt my pants drop down to my ankles. Bakura suddenly chuckled "No underwear………such a naughty little bitch"

**_Oh well……..I was late for school………I rushed and……forgot…….It wasn't as if I did it on purpose._**

****

I flushed as Bakura rubbed my manhood with the palm of his hand. By then I was already moaning like a bitch in heat. He knew what I needed and what I wanted but being the ass he was he refused to give it to me. "You like?" Bakura murmured that demonic grin of his still plastered in his face. Cocky-son-of-a-bitch! "Earn it little one" he continued as he pushed me to the ground. And Being the obedient little whore I was I nodded and fondled with his jeans until I was successful on bring it down to his ankles. I blushed. Yami never NEVER wore underwear. To him it was a waste of time. To me, he was simply being a tease.

"R-Ryouuu" he moaned as I started licking the tip of his cock before taking it all in. I could sense his pleasure as he closed his eyes, before gripping my hair and massaging my scalp. I was deep throating him by now as my hands fondled his inner thighs moving upward. "Gooods" he cried out as he came. I swallowed his essence before glancing at his lust-filled eyes. I grinned to myself, I was proud hence I knew that I did a good job on well—you know.

But it was far from over, I still haven't had my release, and I was………in heat per say. And Bakura standing butt-naked right in front of me wasn't helping! I sighed before turning my gaze at my yami before I teasingly- ok seductively licked my fingers one by one. I knew it turned him on and everytime I licked or rather sucked I would purposely give out either a purr or a strangled moan. I could sense him eyeing at me intently, his breath was fast and ragged and --

As expected the almighty Yami Bakura cracked.

_**I was far from innocent believe me……**_

****

"Such a tease" Bakura growled as he pounced at me and effectively pinning me to the floor with my rear facing him. Wonderful. I was actually begging to be fucked. "You and your sassy little ass" Bakura cooed as I struggled a bit. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I DIDN'T like it, I was just uncomfortable. "You can't get away"

**_Get away? Who said I was trying to?_**

****

"No one will help you"

**_Was I even asking for help? Nope don't think so!_**

****

"You otta be punished" Bakura continued " For being such a little slut and trying to seduce me with your little antics"

**_Well it worked didn't it?_**

****

"I-I'm sorry" I whimpered.

**_There I said I'm sorry now cut the crap and fu-SHIT!_**

****

Bakura had slapped my backside, and it stung. I began to snivel as he continued to smack my ass. I was like a child getting a spanking from a concerned mother only my spanking was hard and forceful and it was from a sadistic lover. Lover? Can I even call him that? He never actually said he loved me, he never even said he liked me.

"Please stop" I begged. My ass was red from the spanking but this didn't stop Bakura to continue with his ministrations.

"You know hikari" the dark began as I looked at him, blinking the tears away. "My knife is a bit out of shape and I don't want to waste—" he continued as he took a knife from his previously discarded shirt. He smirked at me before pressing the cool hard metal against my back, going down. I whimpered as I felt blood flow in my skin. I didn't care about bruises, bruises were easily covered but how the knife was slowly nearing my rear frightened me. "Ready" Bakura chuckled, as without warning he trusted the handle of the knife in my ass. I shouted in pain, as he trusted with force. The hilt was cold, and thick and I could feel blood flowing along my inner thighs.

"Now-Now I can't let you have all the fun" Bakura pulled the knife away from my ass before glancing at it as if he were well—talking with it.

My Yami was just conversing with an inanimate object. Gods talk about Insanity. Maybe I should consider taking him to a shrink sometime…

"Ba-Bakura" I moaned.

"I told you didn't I? Never call me by my name? DIDN'T I?" he shouted. Wonderful I just angered him.

"Go-gomen master"

"Too late for apologies my beautiful—beautiful landlord" he grinned before trusting his own cock inside of me. I groaned in pain as he continued to pound into me like a madman. I screamed in agony, I could feel something tearing inside of me but this was none of his concern of course

"Please--" I sobbed as he backhanded me for talking. I was at the verge of—unconsciousness. Bakura noticed this as he then pulled himself out of me. I groaned from the lost of contact and glanced at him with half lidded eyes.

"Make sure you clean this mess!" He growled in mock anger as he stood up.

"Hai" I groaned. My ass was hurting actually change that my whole body was sore. "Bakur-" I thought better of it "Master, what time is it?" Stupid question I know, but—

"11" he muttered. I cursed at this, and I saw him gawk at me questioningly "why?"

"Nothing" I lied

"I suggest you tell me the truth before—"

"Yugi and the others were suppose to have lunch here" I cut him off. I didn't need another beating. Atleast not now.

"Oh" He only grinned before seizing a handful of my hair then pulling me in a heated kiss. I moaned I was sleepy, and tired I couldn't care if Yugi and the others were to see me naked and sprawled in the floor.

"I-didn't……mention…….so-sorry……they'll see me……like……this" I was trying to keep awake.

"See you like what?" Bakura asked bemused

"Like……Shit"

"I beg to differ" he grinned.

"So Yo-You don't mind?" I yawned. What he was saying was no longer registering in my brain.

"As long as…" Bakura sighed, "They don't touch what's mine" And by 'mine' he meant me. I nodded as Yami left me to sleep. I was bruised and bleeding and Yugi and the others were supposed to be coming at around quarter. The life I lived was simply—

Beautiful...

**BAKURA'S POV**

He was beautiful bathed in his own blood like that……… He seemed so tranquil sleeping…… as if nothing bad had ever happened.

Which reminds me Yugi and the others were supposedly coming. Shit! I didn't want them gawking at my hikari when he was well……… vulnerable. I didn't trust the Pharaoh or any of those idiots for that matters.

I sighed, On the other hand if I stay, the Pharaoh would send me to the shadow realm and that, I could not risk. I looked at Ryou again, walked towards the boy and kneeled in front of him. I was rough with him, his pale skin was turning black and blue and his backside was still as bloody, as I had started with it. I admit I was or rather still am a sadist. Don't get me wrong I hurt Ryou not because I like torturing him but because I--

_Dingdong_

"Fuck" I cursed. Yugi and the others had decided to drop earlier than the time allotted. I wasn't gonna leave my hikari just like that mind you as I slowly made my way to the window then jumped to the nearest branch. I sat there contentedly, it was the perfect hiding place. I was shadowed and hidden from Yami and the others and I would be able to hear whatever conversation they have from the open window.

**RYOU'S POV**

"Ryou! Ryouu! Oh Gods wake up!" Who the fuck? God I felt as if someone had hit me in the head. Oh wait- nevermind that.

"Wha……" I mumbled as I opened an eye. The light was bright and it was hard for me to adjust but soon enough several shapes came into focus.

"Ryou!" Yugi squealed as he lunged at me. I winced in pain.

"Hi Yugi" I smiled

"Ryou we thought you'd ne- never" he sniffled. Now that I think of it my wounds have been cleaned and bandaged, but how did they--?

"Did you?" I asked as I glanced at the bandages

"You were bleeding like hell man, of course we did" Jou offered as I nodded dumbly

"Locked? I mean how did you get in"

"There was an extra key under the mat in your porch remember!" I heard Malik say as I saw him leaning casually in the doorframe. I smiled at him, he smiled back. Among my group of friends or so to say, I was closest to Malik, he was the only one who understood me and accepted me for who I was.

"It was Bakura wasn't it" Jou growled. I stiffened.

Oh yah……Lunch. I-I'll prepare so ju-just feel at home" I tried to change the subject as I stood up to flee to the kitchen. Yami Yugi suddenly grabbed me by the wrist, I tensed, I really didn't know why but the sight of the Pharaoh intimidated me. (From his hiding place Bakura had his hands clenched to fists, The Pharaoh was touching HIS property)

"Ryou………what happened" he asked

"Nothi—"

"You expect us to believe that nothing's going on? You expect us to believe that shit when we see you black and blue and practically bathed in your own blood" Tristan screamed as Tea calmed him down.

"Ryou we're your friends"

**_Not this again. I really hate it when they lecture me………especially on friendship-- yada yada yada_**

****

"I……" I stuttered. How can I possibly escape this now?

"Look Ryou we know Bakura's hurting you!" Jou began

**_Talk about State-the-obvious_**

"This sucks, can't you do anything about it Yami. Send Bakura to the shadow realm or something!" Tristan hissed

**_Can the almighty Pharaoh actually man-handle the tomb robber? Can he actually send him to the shadow realm?_**

****

Yami looked down "I wish it was that easy but Bakura-"

**_Didn't think so! Bakura was too cunning even for Yami himself._**

****

"Then I-if he keeps hurting Ryou……I'll kill him myself" the brunette continued

**_Why is he stuttering? Anyhow how can he kill Bakura, the tomb robber was dead for crying out loud……I mean he was a spirit after all_**

****

" Ryou……why didn't you tell us" Yugi murmured.

**_Why should I? It was not as if any of you really cared_**

"Yami……he could have thought of something"

**_Yami Yami Yami I swear I get tired of that name._**

"Ryou……" The pharaoh looked at me pleadingly. "We're only tryi-"

"You're only trying to help I know." I smiled well actually more like smirked "You really want to know why I never told you guys?" I must have looked uncanny since they were all staring at me as if in a daze. I sighed "Its because I love Bakura…pain turns me on……Bakura turns me on………there happy!" I continued as everyone but Malik gaped at me as if I were a madman. (Bakura smiled from the tree)

Malik grinned to everyone's surprise " A match made from hell – a sadist and a masochist………how sweet……"

"You expect me to believe that Ryou, th-that Yami of yours if a demon" Anzu cried

" Ryou you're probably just confused………You cant possibly love that bastard! Hell he can never love you back"

"Unrequited love then" I replied all to simply

"Listen to me Ryou……you cant……its lust you're feeling……Bakura is not the one for you" Tristan whispered as he neared me and before I knew it he had his arms around my waist, I felt a sudden chill. I looked out the window but saw no one. (Bakura was angry beyond measure, Tristan was flirting with Ryou)

I faked a smile; Tristan's hands were going lower and it disgusted me. "Maybe but—" I tried to be calm as I tried to move away from him

"He's a Satan incarnate, he's a devil Ryou!" Tea screeched. I sighed this time pushing Tristan as feeble as possible so he would atleast take the hint that I didn't like being touched.

**_Bakura was the only one who was allowed to touch me………_**

I sat down in the sofa then glanced at the ceiling "You're right he is a Satan incarnate, a devil" It was then that I noticed I was laughing "but… Remember, until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful"

All of them were speechless.

With this, Yugi sighed in defeat. His friend was no longer his normal self. Insanity? No it wasn't! it was just as Malik had said--It was love………from a masochist's point of view.

From the tree outside Bakura smiled a real smile……

"Beautiful" he murmured

END

"Remember, until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful" was taken from the crucible

Please read and review! XD


End file.
